Transparent solids are used to form various products such as display and touch screen devices. The inspection of transparent solids is complicated by the difficulty of separating the scattered light reflected from the top and bottom surfaces of a transparent solid. This difficulty is further complicated when a first transparent solid is located on a second transparent solid.